


My Temperature is Rising

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Prompt: Gym, Romanogers Smut Week, Some BDSM, Sparring Session, bdsm turn into fluff, hard smut turn into fluff with feels, high sexual tension, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week, this turned out a lot smuttier than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes sparring sessions can make sexual tension a whole lot worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Temperature is Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with the second prompt of Romanogers smut week! Sunday prompt was a free day so this one is gonna be a gym one. I’ve been meaning to write a smut fic with a gym scenario but now I have an excuse lol. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Everyone could see the increasing amount of sexual tension between the super spy and the good captain. The couple had one intense argument a couple of months back and nothing was resolved. They were still extremely mad at one another and Natasha retreated back into her own suite each time they came back from a mission. Everyone could tell how bad the situation was especially on the field.

“You can’t do that!” Natasha was furious at the director.

Fury let out a sigh, “I can and I just did Romanoff. Obviously what happened between you and Rogers has been affecting the dynamics of the team, so I’m putting you both on the bench until the situation has been resolved.”

“So just put us on separate missions,” said the super soldier, “we’d be better off on separate missions.”

Natasha couldn’t help but glare at her dumbass of a boyfriend, “Are you saying that you’d prefer someone else as your partner.”

“Shut it Romanoff,” Steve snapped, “I didn’t say shit about wanting a new partner, you’re putting words in my mouth.”

Before the red head could respond Fury raised a hand to stop the two. “That’s enough out of the both of you. You’re both going to be benched, whether you’re on the same mission or not. Your anger towards one another would still affect any team I put you on.” He glared at the couple with his one eyes. “And that’s end of this conversation, now go home.”

* * *

 

The couple grumpily headed towards the garage, Natasha got in her Corvette while Steve got on his Harley and they sped towards the Avengers Tower. Natasha leaned against the elevator while Steve was standing near the door as the elevator was taking them to the common room. Once the elevator opened, all the Avengers could see the anger radiating off of the two.

“So I’m guess Fury denied your request about going on missions,” Clint let out a small girlish shriek as Natasha threw a knife at him, “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“Man it’s been four months since that incident, when are you two gonna let it go,” Sam crossed his arms. “Seriously you guys are acting like three year olds.”

“Does that mean mom and dad are going to get a divorce,” Tony snickered only to receive a whack on the back of his head from Pepper.

“Be nice,” she hissed at her boyfriend, “you two need to get over that incident.”

“Not until he apologizes,” Natasha pointed at the angered blond.

Steve glared at her, “I’m not apologizing for doing the right thing.”

With that all the Avengers were witnessing the couple’s heated argument. Bruce shook his head and slammed his hands on the kitchen’s island.

“That’s enough!” Everyone looked at him especially the couple. “You two are supposed to be our most level headed members and all this arguing is just making matters worse. No matter where you two are, you’re always at each other’s throat. If words won’t solve the problem then there’s no other choice but to lock you two up in the gym so you guys can fight it out.”

Everyone was surprised at Bruce’s suggestion, normally he was the kind of guy who would avoid violence, but he couldn’t help it, their anger towards one another was stressing him out.

“Banner speaks the truth,” Thor nodded his head in agreement, “sometimes actions speak louder than words.”

* * *

 

The couple went into their separate suites and changed into their gym attire. Steve was the first arrived and began to stretch, he looked up the moment the doors slide open and he felt his throat go dry. She was wearing those tights compression pants that hugged her legs and her ass, and that black tank top with her symbol on it. Her red head was in a messy bun with several strands of hair falling on her face.

“Alright you two,” Tony spoke over the intercom in the watch tower of the gym, “you folks have one hour to get this situation over with. Once the hour is up, JARVIS will inform of the situation and if you guys haven’t settled down your differences than that’s another hour for you. Until then, try not to kill each other, oh and by the way the whole place is one lock down. Have fun kids!”

Once Tony walked out of the tower and the blinds covered the windows, the two were completely by themselves as everything was set on privacy mode.

“Are you ready to be, not only knocked onto your patriotic ass, but to be proven wrong?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed down on her, “Like I said, I don’t regret what I did back then and I still don’t.”

“You’re a fool,” she spat back.

The two got into their stances and began to circle on another. Steve struck first as he sprinted towards her, he threw a punch with his left. Natasha, while surprised as he normally went with his right, leaned back looking at the corner of her eye she spotted Steve ready to sweep her. Using her ballerina abilities, she managed to do a back flip and avoid being knocked onto the ground.

“Impressive Rogers, thinking differently.”

He grinned, “Gonna need all the tricks in the books.”

This time Natasha struck first, she threw a feint with Steve ducking down, she hooked her foot onto his leg causing him to lose balance for a bit as she tried to drag him down. Natasha rolled as Steve threw a punch which ended up hitting the mat instead of her face. Once she got back onto her feet, the two proceed to throw punches at one another, though they were able to dodge each other’s fists. Both knew the fighting technique of the other as they had spent countless hours trying to know each other and how they fought. As Natasha land a solid kick on his stomach, Steve was able to do a couple of back flips so he wouldn’t land on the ground.

“Why don’t you just yield,” Natasha gritted her teeth.

“Never,” he responded back as the two charged each other.

Their anger was getting the best of them as they managed to land several blows on each other. Though Nat being the dirty spy she is decided to play dirty. Running towards Steve she began to use her signature move, it was a bit too late for Steve to realize what she was doing. Her thighs wrapped around his head and knocked him onto the ground, but she was a lot quicker and straddled his hips. Steve grunted as she felt the feel of her garret wrapping around his wrists and what’s worse they were made out of vibranium.

“Cheater,” he snarled.

A smirk formed on her lips, “It’s not cheating, I’m just being smart.” He grunted as she tightened the wire a bit. “Now say it, say that you were wrong for what you did.”

“No.”

Natasha let out a low growl, “You’re an idiot and a damn fool for what you did. Now apologize damn it!”

“I won’t and I never will,” his gaze hardened, “I’m not going to ever say sorry for doing the right thing.”

He grunted as he felt the spy rolling her hips against him. “Say you’re sorry.”

“Fuck you,” he spat out.

Another smirk graced her lips, “Oh honey, I know you want to fuck me,” she purred as she rolled her hips again causing the blond to whimper. “I know how much your cock misses my dripping tight pussy. How much you miss fucking me into submission and having that smug look on your face as I limp around the tower.” She nibbled the flesh of his ear. “I know how much you want to fuck my pretty mouth with that fat cock of yours.”

Steve growled as he managed to flip them over and placed a knee against her crotch. “Yeah, I bet you miss my big fucking cock inside of your wet pussy. Baby I know how much you miss me filling you up completely, feeding that greedy pussy with my dripping hot come. How much you hunger for the feel of my sperm down your dirty filthy mouth.” Natasha shivered as he licked her neck. “And I know how much you miss me tongue fucking that tight little pussy of yours.”

The red head cried out as his teeth tore her thank top and spat out the shredded remains. She howled as his hot mouth wrapped around her breast and began to suck on the teat harshly while his left knee rubbed against her soaking pants. Natasha bit her lip as his teeth scrapped against her areola. He pulled away from her breast and did the same thing with her pants, his teeth tugging on the spandex waistband and ripped it, leaving parts of the pants on her legs but showing her dripping pussy. Before Steve could eat her out, she kicked his shoulders back, causing him to fumble and land on his back.

“My turn,” she purred.

She ripped his shirt open and drag that sinful tongue of hers down his torso. He groaned as his happy trail was matted against his skin as her tongue made its way down to the waistband of his sweats. Steve howled as she placed her mouth against her clothed erection, her tongue pressing against the sweatpants and nibbling his balls through its confines. Steve found himself being lifted off of from the ground and noticed that she had sneakily attached a hook onto the garret that had bound his wrist and was handing a few inches off the sparring mat with the other end of the grappling hook attached to the beam above them.

“Sneaky little thing aren’t you.”

Natasha grinned, “It’s the nature of the spy,” and pulled a knife from under the mat and spun the blade in her right hand.

He shivered as the blade pressed against his skin, the tip circling around his belly button and traced his eight-pack. He jumped slightly as she used the knife to cut his sweat pants open but only the crotch area. Steve bit his bottom lip as she did the same thing with his boxer briefs, his body shivered as the blade was pressed gently against his raging erection.

“My, what a messy boy you are,” she used the blade to gather up some of his dripping come. She moaned as her tongue swiped the white glob. “Delicious.” With her left hand she began to stroke him, the pad of her thumb smearing his come all over the fat head of his cock. She took more of his come and slathered it all over his pubes. “I’m surprised you aren’t begging me to suck you.”

“My self-control is a lot better than you think.”

“Oh is that so,” she purred and playfully licked the slit of his cock. Steve jerked against his bounds at the touch of her tongue. “With one touch of my tongue and you’re body’s already begging for more.” She brushed against the curl of hair that nestled his cock. “Poor baby, his own hands doesn’t satisfy his own needs.”

“What makes you think I’ve fucked other women during our time apart?”

With a loud snarl, she threw the knife at the rope causing Steve to drop back down onto the mat but still bound by her garret. Steve cried aloud as she gripped his cock hard and stilled as she placed a much smaller knife against his throat.

“No other woman is allowed to touch you.” She aligned his cock and slammed down hard. Gritting her teeth she let out a more dangerous snarl. “No woman is allowed to fuck you.” Steve flinched as she slammed the small knife a few inches away from his head but still within her reach.

“Aren’t you greedy?” He moaned as her walls gripped him tightly.

“I’m only greedy when it comes to things that belong to me.”

Natasha began to ride him long and hard, she rode him like a cowboy on a wild stallion. Steve bucked his hips against her harsh movements as they began to rut against one another. It had been too long since their body’s been joined on such an intimate level. Natasha couldn’t help but moan loudly as he filled her up so well, she truly missed the feeling of his fat cock filling her up so good and perfectly. She could feel the veins of his erection rubbing against her innards so damn well. Still she didn’t let the fact that he might have slept with another woman go.

“I’m going to fuck you so good that my pussy’s going to be the only one you crave for.”

“That a challenge.”

“Damn right it is.”

Steve howled as she began to circle her hips against him, he had forgotten how good her pussy felt around his cock. He missed being inside of her so badly, the way she could tighten around him and suck his cock deep within her. Steve whined as she got off of him, his hips bucking into the air.

“Fucking hell Romanoff,” he yelped as she gripped his hair. His nose flared as he inhaled her arousal.

“You want my pussy, you want to fill me up?” She gripped his hair tighter and he howled in pain. “Then you’re going to have to work for this nice pussy.”

Natasha mewled as she felt his tongue pressing against her folds, the tip of his tongue circling around the throbbing nub and purred as he wrapped his lips around it. He moaned as she ground her hips against his face, literally face fucking him wanting him to eat her out. His teeth scrapping against her folds as they would nip and nibble at the sensitive flesh. Steve let out another moan as she pulled away.

“You really gonna make me work for it aren’t you?”

She grinned at him, “You know it.” She laid butterfly kisses down his sweaty body and her lips hovered over his raging cock.

Natasha smiled inwardly as she could see how hard he was as the tip was an angry colored purple with streams of come dripping through the slit. Steve whined as her hands touched him with a feather like feeling. He wanted her hands on him but more importantly she wanted her pussy wrapped around his cock.

“Beg, beg for my pussy.”

“Fuck no, I ain’t gonna beg,” he growled. He was holding back tears as she pressed his cock against his stomach. “I ain’t never gonna beg.”

“Then I can leave you here, all hard and aching. You’re hands are already bound and you can barely touch yourself. Not to mention we’re locked in here.”

Steve let out a dangerous growl and leapt towards the unexpected spy. She cried out as she felt his cock enter her from behind.

“I’m going to have my way with you, and you’ll be the one begging me.”

Natasha bit her knuckle as he began to fuck her from behind. His cock reaching deeper and the tip pressed against her cervix. The blond cried out as she banged her head against his face, making him slip out and back onto the floor. He felt his body being dragged to one of the ends of the sparring mat and felt him being tied to one of the poles with another vibranium garret wire.

“If anyone is in charge of this situation, it’s me,” she hissed in his ear. “Now beg,” she dug her nails into his chest.

“No,” he growled in defiance.

“You’re a little shit head, aren’t you?”

He gave her a shit eating grin, “You know it.”

Natasha smirked and pressed her folds against his raging cock. Rubbing her nether lips against his drooling cock, he couldn’t help but whimper at the feel of her juices dripping on his length. Steve didn’t want to beg, but he desperately missed her entirely. He lied about being with another woman, there was no one in the world that he whole heartedly wanted than Natasha Romanoff. She was everything to him and wanted her and only her. He decided to swallow his pride and say the words that would get him what he wanted.

“Please Natasha,” he _begged_ , “please I _need_ you so badly.”

She couldn’t help but smile wildly, “I knew you’d come around.”

They moaned as they were connected again, this time their bodies joined in a more soul binding experience. She rolled her hips gently and he moved slowly against her. Natasha untied the wires off of his wrist and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist. Their hands roaming all over one another as they were getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, their eyes focused one another as they danced their sensual dance. Natasha cried out as his thumb brushed against her clit as he continued to move against her. He gently laid her on the mat and continued to thrust in and out of her. Her nails dug into his back as her body was shaking in pure pleasure.

“I missed you so much baby,” he whispered softly in her ear. “I missed you every single day.”

“Steve,” she cried out as tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, “I missed you too.” She pulled him down for a kiss and their emotions were poured into the kiss.

Natasha arched her back as he was rubbing all the right places, it wasn’t until he whispered loving words in Gaelic that she came. She could see stars in her eyes as she trembled against his body. With a few more thrust, Steve moaned softly against her neck as he spilled himself inside. This time Steve kissed with the passion he had suppressed throughout the months they were apart.

“I’m not going to apologize, I’m not going to say sorry for protecting you. For protecting the one person who means the world to me,” he whispered lovingly against her lips.

This time she broke down crying, “You’re an idiot, a self-sacrificing idiot.” His heart ached as he saw the tears going down her face. “I’m expandable Steve, you aren’t.”

He kissed her tears away, “Don’t ever say that Nat, you’re not expandable, not to me you’re not.” Steve moaned as he felt her grind her hips against his.

“I know, but now we have to make up for lost time.”

Steve grinned, “You know I was lying about being with another woman.”

“I know that you idiot.”

Tony noticed that the hour limit was up and went towards the gym. “JARVIS, what’s the status of our lovely couple?”

_“Well sir, it seems that both Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have settled their differences.”_

The billionaire genius smiled, “Good, now time for me to congratulate them first.”

_“Actually I would advise against that sir.”_

“And why’s that?”

_“The two seemed to be in a rather comprising position.”_

Tony blanched at what his AI had told him. “JARVIS make note that the gym will be closed right after they finish their activity. And that the gym will be completely sanitized.”

_“Understood sir."_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that turned from complete smut into fluff


End file.
